Countervalue of loss (Episode)
Countervalue of loss is the 22nd episode of the Pandora Hearts anime. It first aired on September 3, 2009. Synopsis Flashback: A young Vincent taunts Alice and throws a blinded, dead cat in front of her. She cries and yells that she will never forgive him. Present: As Break, also known as Kevin Legnard, wakes from his fainting spell, he tells Rufus Barma and everyone else all he knows. In the Intention of the Abyss's room, Vincent shows up along with Gilbert in his arms. After Vincent collapses, weakened physically and mentally after telling the Intention of the Abyss she should be dead and the latter starts to cry. Undergoing a complete personality change, she looks at Break and asks who he is, then tells everyone that it's teatime. She says she can't wait for her playdate with Jack Suddenly Vincent starts laughing. He says Jack will never be coming since he’s dead after fighting with Glen in Sabrier. Alice yells back that it’s impossible for Jack to die. Vincent retorts that he did all this to help her; it’s all her fault he’s dead, everything’s destroyed, and he and Gil have been ruined too. As she screams and cries in agony, the entire dimension starts collapsing. Cheshire is unable to comfort her. Vincent starts laughing maniacally, saying he'd be normal if everything broke, as he and Gil are taken away by the Abyss. Before he’s pulled away as well Break promises her anything if she'll just make it so his past was changed. He yells her name, and she turns to look at him. Present: Everyo ne is shocked as they realize the truth of Break’s story. Duke Barma speaks up that Alice is the name of the girl mentioned in Jack’s diary. Jack’s narration starts-he mentions how he met a young girl on the Baskerville Estate. As he visited her, he noticed that Alice would switch her tastes constantly as if she were a different person. When he finally had the courage to ask who the other one was, she claimed they were twins connected by the core of the Abyss. Present: Nothing else of value is mentioned in the diary and he wants to take Alice and Break into custody, but Oz won't let him. He says he will do anything to protect his friends. Barma ends the conversation by saying that they will regret this. The group goes back to the mansion and on the way, Break tells the rest of his past. He had been born into a family of kni ghts who served the Sinclair family for a long time. One day, while he and the younger heir were out, the entire family was killed. Tormented by grief, he fell into Albus’ clutches, who promised him that his wish of reviving them would be granted if he killed people. When he met the Intention of the Abyss, she agreed to change the past in exchange for something. His master didn’t die that night; however, the massacre took place four years later, killing even the youngest daughter who had previously survived. Break exclaims that he is the one who killed her because he is the one who made the wish to change the past. He add that he also hates the Will of the Abyss on false terms because she granted his wish. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime